Eds-Aggerate
"Eds-Aggerate" is a season 1 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Eddy spreads a fake rumor that the "Mucky Boys" smashed Kevin's window to cover his, Ed and Double D's tracks. Plot The Cul-de-Sac's newest attraction Ed Land is open for business and despite there only being one ride, Eddy is confident the local kids will pay big to savor its thrills. However, too big a push from Ed sends Eddy and armchair into orbit and landing neatly into Kevin's window and understandably Kevin is soon looking for the culprit. Double D thinks he should tell the truth but instead Eddy spins him a tale about the "Mucky Boys" a group of juvenile delinquents dropped off by a tornado and raised by mice, who eat their own weight in cheese and throw comfortable chairs about for fun. Amazingly Kevin swallows this and before the Eds can blink all the local kids are out looking for the Mucky Boys - it won't be long before the truth comes out! So it's down to the construction site to play the role of manic Mucky Boys - Ed is in his element and Eddy hams it up with his silly faces and loud noises but they can't stay ahead of the pursuit forever. Meanwhile, the kids expedition find the cave tunnels of the Mucky Boys with several caveman theme equipment and decor but Sarah and Jimmy discover the cave paintings are still fresh, Sarah's suspicions rise over time and Double D is worried she will discover the secret. The Eds cover themselves with paint and attempt to pull of raid on the kids, were they exit the cave the three pop out and scare them Sarah looking at Ed covered in paint immediately finds out and after tricking him she hoses them off to reveal the truth of the Mucky Boys. Kevin after finding the truth out is angered really bad and his final revenge is rock solid to say the least! The Eds' punishment was getting cemented in a block of cement which takes no time to harden up, and the kids begin laughing at them the way they are stuck as Jonny comes along with a cake secretly telling them there's a hammer inside to free themselves. As Jonny leaves, Ed munches on the cake, the hammer (or what Ed thought was a tarantula) getting stuck on the side of his face. Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': "We, the Eds, are smarter than-" Ed: interrupting "Onions?" Eddy: "No, Ed. We're smarter than-" Ed's eyebrow Ed: "Buttered toast? A bus driver?" Edd: groans ---- *'Eddy': "I know what will get them! Footprints!" took off his shoes Ed: "Look! Mucky feet!" grabs a mallet and smacks on Ed's feet and Ed's feet grew larger to make them appear like the Mucky Boys' feet Eddy: "Now those are Mucky feet! Okay, Ed, stomp down to the old drain pipe." steps on Eddy with his large "mucky" feet ---- *'Ed': "I found a bone! Cool, huh?" Kevin: of the drain pipe: "Let's check this place out!" ---- *'Rolf': "My father walked a hundred miles with a mule, two goats and a shoe on his back." Sarah: unimpressed "Big deal." ---- *'Rolf': Jimmy tripped in Ed's big footprints "Look at the size of this footprint, I haven't seen feet this big since my great-grandmother!" ---- *'Eddy': in muck "Kacukawawa-sakatagagaga-Kickchukamama!" Rolf: in fear "Mucky boys!" ---- *''Eds are trapped in a block of cement with their head, arms and legs sticking out'' Ed: "Uh, my nose is itchy." Eddy: "So scratch it." Ed: "Scratch it for me, Eddy." Eddy: "Get away from me!" Trivia/Goofs *When the couch breaks Kevin's window, he shouts "Who broke my window?!", but the house he's shouting out of is Jimmy's House! *The Lawn Chairs Orbit Earth Ride can be seen once again in the episode "Dueling Eds". *If Rolf really is, as he says, "too strong for his own good", why couldn't he lift the bananas off of himself in the episode "See No Ed" if he could lift all the kids in this show? *When Kevin says "Come on Rolf, how much longer?" his mouth doesn't move. *This was the only appearance of the "Mucky Boys". *When Kevin is asking "Who broke my window?" he's inside, after Double D talks he is suddenly outside. *Notice when Eddy crashes into Kevin's window, the chair is turned away ''from the window. *Nazz is not seen until the end in this episode. *The kids were right outside the the cave when Edd was still painting, so they should have been caught. *''Running gag: ''Whenever Double D talks about telling the truth he is always interrupted. *'Eddy:' "We, the Eds, are smarter than..." '''Ed:' "A bus driver?" That is the slogan for the Ed, Edd n Eddy fansite The3Eds: "Still smarter than a bus driver." *Jonny and Plank seem to like/feel sympathy for the Eds as they gave them a cake and hammer to free themselves. *Double D is interrupted nine times in this episode. *The rope bordering the "petting zoo" is transparent. *Jonny uses Plank as a tray to carry the cake. This probably inspired the creators of Lunchroom Rumble to make Jonny use Plank as a tray in the game too. *The "Mucky Boys" are occasionally mispronounced as the "Monkey Boys" because of the sound and the pronounciation. *Eddy first had the idea that the Mucky Boys had to have huge feet, and he did so by hitting Ed's with a mallet. However, when they faced the kids, they forgot to make their feet huge. Luckily nobody noticed. *The Kankers do not appear in this episode. Gallery File:Ea1.jpg|"WE'RE GONNA BE RIIIIIIICH!" File:Ea2.jpg|"Ed,you've got mud on your face." File:Muckyboys-1_copy.jpg|Mucky Boys' cave paintings. File:Muckyboys2-1.jpg|"The Mucky boys" File:123.Eds-Aggerate.mkv_000552067.jpg|"You've got the biggest mouth!" File:Ea4.jpg|Busted! File:Ea3.jpg|Kevin's really mad face. Video This clip was provided by TheCartoongalaxy on youtube. vjj01NOZBYw See also *Mucky Boys *Ed Land *Lawn Chairs Orbit Earth Ride Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 null Category:Episodes where scams failed